Away With Love
by TripC130
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort has been defeated. The Malfoy family has taken control of the death eaters and are reeking havoc in the magical world. Hermione's parents decide to send her away to a little place called Astrea Hill.
1. Away With Love

**~Away With Love~***

Hermione was busy packing her bags. She wiped a hand across her face catching the stray tears that were still falling. The battle with Voldemort was over and done but even her parents knew of the threats that were to come. The death eaters were on a rise to avenge their dead leader. Lucius Malfoy had taken charge in Voldemort's place. They were not going to fall that easily. After the war, the Malfoy family had fled and looked like cowards. They weren't anymore.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She let the shirt that she had been holding fall to the floor. Because of the mayhem that was going on her parents feared sending her back to Hogwarts. Instead, they transferred her to a school as far away as she could possibly get. Hermione had been fortunate enough in her previous years to take several classes of Japanese. She had become quite fluent in it during her studies and this is why her parents decided to send her to Japan. They had done their research and had chosen to enroll her in a quaint little school located on Astrea Hill. The area was made up of three separate schools. St. Lulim, St. Spica, and St. Miator. All three were all girls' schools.

She threw the last bit of clothing in her suitcase and zipped it shut. Her parents weren't allowing her to bring anything from home; none of her books, not even her wand. She would be without magic for a full year. It would be hard but she could handle it.

"Hermione! Are you ready? We have to get to the airport!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" Hermione called back. She pulled her suitcase from the bed and left her room. She took one last glance into her bedroom and then shut the door behind her and headed down the stairs. Her mother and father were waiting for her in the entryway and smiled at her as she came down.

"Are you ready dear?" Her mother asked. Hermione sighed but smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She said. Her mother smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She said comfortingly. Hermione smiled at her.

"I know mum." She hugged her tightly. Her mother pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"You'll be fine. Now come on. We have to get to the airport." She pulled away from Hermione and they left the house. Hermione sighed in the back seat of the car as she watched her house growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Normally she would've been excited knowing she was going back to school. Not this time however. She would probably never see Hogwarts again.


	2. Flying Away

**Flying Away****~***

The goodbye with her parents had been tough but she got through it. She was still hurt and angry at them for there decision, but she had to keep an open mind. She was fluent in Japanese after all and had learned everything she possibly could about their customs without actually going there. But now she had the chance and she was actually really excited to be going. She would miss her friends from Hogwarts but would write to them often. All would turn out fine if she just kept an open mind about everything. Heck, she might even enjoy going to an all girl's school. No more having to yell at Ron for stuffing his face all the time. Hermione smiled and chuckled. Well, maybe she would miss that. She rather enjoyed being able to boss him around. She looked out of the window and sighed. All she saw was a vast expanse of water below.

The flight had been long but she finely arrived in Japan. It was so spectacular to finely be in the place at last. Hermione walked through the airport and was met by a man holding a sign bearing her name in Japanese. Hermione walked up to him and they bowed respectively to one another. She then followed him out to a taxi that was waiting for them. Hermione got in and they drove away. It was half an hour before they reached Astrea Hill. Hermione could see the giant spires of the huge Catholic Church that was in the center of Astrea Hill. The buildings soon began to turn into trees and Hermione could no longer see the huge cathedral. The trees soon broke away and the driver stopped in front of a large gate.

"We are here." The driver said in Japanese.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. She climbed out of the taxi and grabbed her suitcase from the back. She walked through the large iron gate and the site before her took her breath away. Girls milled about all over the campus area. As she walked she noticed three different uniforms; white, pink and black. They were all so adorable. She continued walking not paying the least bit of attention as to where she was going. _WHAM! _Hermione hit something and fell backwards.

"Ow!" She said.

"Ouch!" Hermione opened her eyes still rubbing her head and looked at the girl she had run into. She was wearing a white uniform and had really pretty long black hair. The girl was rubbing her head as well with her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said scrambling to her feet to try and help the girl up. The girl accepted Hermione's outstretched hand and got up.

"It's fine." She said with a smile. She eyed Hermione up and down speculatively.

"Are you new here?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger." The girl nodded and her eyes widened as she glanced at Hermione luggage.

"You're the girl from Europe aren't you?!" Hermione smiled, slightly embarrassed that people already knew about her. The girl smiled kindly and extended her hand.

"I'm Nanto Yaya." She said. Hermione smiled.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Yaya-san." Hermione said taking her hand warmly. Yaya smiled and helped her gather her luggage.

"So which school are you attending?" She asked. Hermione bit her lip and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Um, Miator." Hermione said. Yaya nodded.

"Alright." She looked around the courtyard.

"Chiyo-kun!" A young girl in a black uniform looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Yaya, making her way towards them.

"Hello Yaya-Chan." The young girl said. Yaya smiled at her.

"This is our new transfer student from Europe, Hermione Granger. She's attending Miator. Can you show her to her room and get her checked in with her uniform. Chiyo nodded and turned to Hermione.

"It is nice to have you in Miator. Please follow me and I'll take you to your room." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much." Hermione said bowing respectfully. Chiyo blushed slightly and turned away from her.

"Please follow me." She said quietly. Hermione smiled and said goodbye to Yaya and then followed Chiyo-san away.

They walked awhile in silence down the paths and into the trees.

"This is the pathway that leads up to the Strawberry Dorms." Chiyo said. Hermione nodded.

"And the Strawberry dorms are…?"

"Oh, sorry, they are the dorms where all the girls who don't live close by stay in. You'll have a roommate, probably a girl in your year." She said.

"What year are you?" Hermione asked. Chiyo's face flushed bright red as she thought of the idea of being able to room with the new transfer student.

"U…um… forth year… no! First! I'm a first year." She said blushing an even brighter red. Hermione laughed. Her laugh was light like tiny bells. It made Chiyo's heart flip upside-down. "Um… what year are you?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm a sixth year." Hermione said. Chiyo's eyes widened and she turned to face her.

"You're a sixth year Granger-Sempai!" Hermione smiled.

"Really Chiyo-chan, you can call me by my first name." She said. Chiyo nodded and blushed.

"Alright, Hermione-Sempai." Hermione smiled at the young girl. She really was cute.

"So, is this the uniform for Miator?" Hermione asked as they continued walking. Chiyo nodded.

"Yes."

"So then what school does Yaya-san belong to?" Hermione asked remembering the white uniform she had been wearing.

"Yaya-Sempai is from Spica. They wear the white uniforms. Lulim wears the pink uniforms, and Miator the black." Chiyo explained. Hermione nodded.

"So will I get my uniform today?" Hermione asked. Chiyo shook her head.

"No, we will register you for it and you will probably get it tomorrow. Come on, we better hurry. We still need to stop by your dorm and maybe you'll get to meet your roommate." Chiyo said. Hermione smiled.

"Alright."

They entered the Strawberry dorms and Chiyo led Hermione up the stairs pointing out the different sections of the dorms.

"It's divided into three separate sections; one for Lulim, one for Spica, and one for Miator. The girls from the different schools aren't allowed to go into each other's sections." Chiyo explained. Hermione nodded.

"These are the rooms the sixth years stay in." Chiyo said stopping at a hallway.

"Chiyo-chan!" Chiyo turned around and waved to a fellow first year.

"The rooms are numbered. Can you find your way from here?" Chiyo asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I think I can manage."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minuet and we can go and sign up for your uniform." Chiyo said. Hermione nodded and then headed down the hallway. She glanced at the numbers on the doors and finely found the one she was looking for. Hermione bit her lip. She was kind of excited to find out who her roommate would be. She knocked lightly on door. No answer. She knocked a little louder.

"Hello! Hello! I'm coming in!" Hermione said turning the knob and opening the door. She pushed it open and was surprised to find the room empty. She frowned and walked inside setting her bags on the bed. She looked around the room. There was one desk filled with books and two separate twin beds. A large wardrobe sat at one end of the room with a cushiony chair beside it. There was a door that led into a spacious bathroom. It was a quaint little room. Hermione was just disappointed that she didn't get to meet her roommate. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

_"Chiyo-chan might be waiting for me."_ Hermione thought. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Chiyo was walking down the hallway towards her. She smiled at her.

"Hello Chiyo-chan." Hermione said. Chiyo smiled at her.

"Hello Hermione-sempai." Chiyo said turning slightly red.

"So are we going to go and get my uniform now?" Hermione asked.

"Chiyo-san, you know you're are not supposed to be in the sixth year hallway." A girl walked up to them looking at Chiyo severely. Chiyo looked up at the girl guiltily.

"I'm sorry Rokujo-sempai! I…I…"

"She was just showing me around." Hermione said to the girl. She looked at Hermione.

"Are you the new transfer student?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, and Chiyo-chan was showing me around."

"Well, your not supposed to be in the upper year hallways." She said.

"I'm a sixth year." Hermione said defensively. The girl looked surprised.

"Oh." She turned to Chiyo. "Have you taken her to get her fitted for her uniform Chiyo-san?" Chiyo nodded.

"I was just taking her there Rokujo-sempai."

"Well, you need to get down to the lounge. The first years are having a meeting down there." Chiyo looked surprised.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" She wailed. She turned to Hermione.

"I am happy to have accompanied you Hermione-Sempai!" She bowed quickly to her and then to Rokujo and ran off down the hall.

"I'm Rokujo Miyuki. Student Council President, sixth year, Flower class." She extended a hand and Hermione took it.

"It's nice to meet you Rokujo-san. I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year, Flower Class as well." Rokujo cracked a half-smile.

"European's have such strange names." She said. Hermione chuckled.

"Mine's even strange in Europe." She admitted. Rokujo chuckled to Hermione's surprise. She had seemed so stern and serious when she had first addressed her and Chiyo-chan.

"Well, dinner will start soon. We better go get you fitted for your uniforms."

"_Uniforms_?" Hermione asked. Chiyo had only told her about one uniform, she didn't think there was more than one. Rokujo nodded.

"Yes, your winter and summer uniform. This is the winter one, but you need one for summer as well." Rokujo said. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, I understand now."

"Good. Come on." She said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and followed her down the hallway.

She had expected getting fitted for her uniforms would be complicated and take a long time. All they did was measure various places on her body and write her name down. They said her uniform would be in the next day. As Hermione and Rokujo left the room she turned to Rokujo.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Hermione said. Rokujo nodded and smiled slightly.

"It usually doesn't take all that long." She said. She stopped in front of a pair of closed doors.

"This is the cafeteria." Rokujo said. "You have to sit with the people from your own school, that's the only rule. Other than that you can sit by whomever." She said. Hermione smiled.

"Alright."

"Also, it would be best if we introduce you to the Étoile before you eat."

"Étoile? Doesn't that mean star in French?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Yes. Étoile is a student that represents all three schools." Rokujo said. Hermione nodded.

"Alright." She said. Rokujo nodded and opened the doors to the cafeteria. All heads turned as Hermione walked in. It seemed like everyone was looking at her.

_"Man, word spreads pretty fast around here." _She thought as she walked. Rokujo stopped suddenly and Hermione ran into stumbling ungracefully and steadying herself on a chair. Several giggles spread out around the room and Hermione blushed red in embarrassment.

"This is the new transfer student. She is here to meet the Étoile." Rokujo said. Two girls wearing white Spica uniforms stood. They both turned to her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year. I just transferred here from England. It is very nice to meet you." Hermione said in a rush bowing to them. She was extremely nervous. She straitened her posture and was worried she had offended them because neither was smiling. Tons of Japanese grammatical errors floated through her mind. She could have done any of them by mistake. Her worry increased as the taller girl stepped forward. Hermione gritted her teeth expecting the worst. The girl extended her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione-san. I'm Otori Amane and this is my partner Konohana Hikari. We are the Étoile and are very happy you have come to Astrea Hill." She said. Hermione smiled and took her hand. Amane's handshake was warm but firm and Hermione respected her. The two girls sat back down and Rokujo turned to her.

"You can go get some food and sit down." She glanced over at a table.

"It looks like Chiyo-san wants you to come and sit with her." Rokujo said. Hermione looked over at the table where Chiyo-chan was sitting. Chiyo-chan smiled at her and waved her over. Hermione left Rokujo and went and got food and sat down beside Chiyo-chan.

Rokujo moved over to her own seat. A girl wearing Spica white with long flowing blonde hair stood.

"Will everyone please take their seats?" She said. "Now, would you please say grace, Étoile?" Amane stood and Chiyo-chan poked Hermione in the side. She had her hands folded together and Hermione did the same and bowed her head.

"Dear lord, we ask that you bless this food and make it so it will nourish our bodies and minds. Keep watch over all that are here and bless and protect them. In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Amen." She sat down after the prayer and the meal began.

"Hermione-sempai, this is Aoi Nagisa and Suzumi Tamao." Chiyo said. Hermione smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"It is nice to meet you Hermione-san. So, what is it like in Europe? I've heard that they have even more people than we have in Japan, it that true?" Hermione smiled.

"Well Aoi-san, I think we definitely have more people in Europe than in Japan. But you're the next biggest compared to it." Hermione said. Aoi Nagisa nodded.

"Wow. Europe is really big then. Also, you can call me Nagisa." She said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Alright then Nagisa-san." Nagisa smiled and they continued to eat.

After dinner Hermione left the Cafeteria and ran into Yaya-chan.

"Yaya-chan! Hi!" Hermione said and smiled. Yaya smiled back at her.

"We just keep running into each other don't we?"

"Yeah. But at least I didn't knock you over this time." Hermione said with a laugh. Yaya chuckled lightly.

"Yes, at least there's that." She said. "So, have you found out who your roommate is yet?" Yaya asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I got there and she wasn't there." She said. Yaya nodded.

"Well, hopefully you'll get to meet her tonight after dinner." Yaya said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully. Well, will I see you tomorrow in any classes?" Yaya shook her head.

"No. The three schools do activities together but our studies are separate." She said.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll see you around sometime then?" Hermione asked. Yaya nodded.

"Yes, if you join some school clubs I may see you around." She said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'll have to check into those tomorrow. Well, see you later Yaya-chan."

"Bye Hermione-chan." Yaya smiled and then left with a few of her other friends.

Hermione walked down the hallways alone, trying to remember which hallway the sixth years stayed in.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up. An elderly woman stood in front of her.

"Um, yes. I'm the new transfer student here and I'm still trying to learn my way around." Hermione said. The woman nodded.

"Well, it can be quite confusing to a new student to learn where everything is. You are a sixth year, Hermione Granger, correct."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said with a nod.

"Very well then. I will show to the sixth year dorms. They can be quite confusing to find. I'm sister Mizue Hamasaka, the headmistress of Miator." Hermione nodded.

"That's good to know thank you." The headmistress nodded and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"The sixth year hallway is just down that way." She said with a smile. Hermione nodded to her and then walked away down the hallway in search of her room. She sighed in relief when she found it. She opened the door and walked inside. To her disappointment her roommate was still not there.

_"Oh well. She'll be here in a little while. Maybe I can take a shower and get ready for bed and she'll be here by then." _Hermione thought.

Miyuki walked down the halls silently. She had sat with Shizuma at dinner and was plowed with questions about the new girl. It was just another passing interest of Shizuma's. She'd try and get at her, whisk her away, and then drop her like an uninteresting stone. Miyuki was worried about Hermione and how this might affect her if Shizuma did this. It would also look bad because Shizuma was with Nagisa now. They had a fairly good relationship going. Miyuki knew that even though Shizuma loved Nagisa she was still seeing other girls. It was just Shizuma's nature. She loved to play with girl's affections. It was what she lived for. Shizuma had told her she needed to do something before she met her in her room. Miyuki walked to her room and opened the door.

"Who are you?" She said in surprise. A girl looked up and blinked.

"Hey, Miyuki. It's Aizawa Ikumi."

"Oh, hey Ikumi, I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." Ikumi sat up, her dark curly red hair spilling over her shoulders.

"No, didn't the headmistress tell you? Shizuma is rooming with the new girl." Miyuki's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" She practically screamed. "No! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! Hermione is going die with Shizuma as her roommate!" She said. Ikumi shrugged.

"But isn't Shizuma with Nagisa?" She asked.

"Yes, but you know Shizuma. She never stays with one girl, even if she loves her." Miyuki said as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Ikumi sighed and lay back down.

"Well, you hang out with Shizuma enough. Couldn't you just convince her to stay away from Hermione?" Ikumi asked. Miyuki raised her eyebrows at her.

"Are you kidding? If I did that Shizuma would go after her even more."

"Well, keep an eye out for Hermione then." Ikumi suggested. Miyuki sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to." Miyuki said staring up at the ceiling. "So did they move all my clothes and possessions down here then?" She asked.

"Yeah, they came in this afternoon with everything and that's when they told me the news." Ikumi rolled on her side to face Miyuki. "Hey, I'm glad to finely have a roommate though." She said with a smile. Miyuki smiled back.

"Yeah, you've needed a roommate for a while now." Ikumi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It will be nice."

Shizuma opened the door to her room.

"God Miyuki, I can't believe I'm actually not going to be Étoile this year. It will be such a… Miyuki?" Shizuma looked around the room and heard the water running in the bathroom. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"God Miyuki, you can be such a clean freak sometimes." Shizuma said and opened the bathroom door.

"AAAAAAAH!" _THUD! "_OW!"

"Oh my God are you alright?" Shizuma rushed into the bathroom to the girl lying on the floor. The girl opened her eyes and they widened in horror. She covered her exposed chest with her arm and her face turned bright red with embarrassment. Shizuma swallowed as her eyes flitted over the other girl's naked body. She averted her eyes and extended a hand. The other girl took it tentatively and Shizuma helped her up. Shizuma turned around while the girl wrapped a towel around her body. Shizuma moved out of the bathroom and the girl followed her.

"So, may I ask what you are doing in my room?" Shizuma asked turning back towards the girl.

"Um, I was assigned to this dorm." She said.

"I see." Shizuma replied.

"Um, so… are you my roommate?" The girl asked. Shizuma raised her eyebrows at her and chuckled slightly.

"Why would I be in here if I weren't? This is my room." The girl nodded and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, stupid question. Um, so what's your name?" Shizuma looked at the girl dumbfounded. How could she not know who she was?

"Don't you know who I am?" The girl shook her head. Shizuma eyed her speculatively. "How long have you been going here?" Shizuma asked out of pure curiosity. The girl blinked and looked at Shizuma as though she were stupid.

"Um, I just transferred here from Europe." She said and chuckled slightly. "Wow, I had thought everybody knew. Everyone seemed to have been staring at me when I came in and they all were whispering. I guess I just assumed they knew." She bit her lip. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione extended her hand towards the girl. She took it and continued to eye her curiously. Hermione smiled and Shizuma was struck by not the whiteness of her teeth or the radiance of her smile, but by her eyes. The girl hadn't looked strait in the face before this. But her eyes were dazzling; they were a deep brown with just the slightest hint of red that reminded Shizuma of a forest fire. She was awestruck and felt herself leaning forward towards the girl. Hermione turned away; not even realizing what Shizuma had been intent on doing. She dropped Shizuma's hand and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, I never did catch your name?" Hermione said. Shizuma blinked.

"I'm Hanazono Shizuma, sixth year, snow class." Shizuma said. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Well it's really great to meet you Shizuma-san." Shizuma faltered. Most girls who had just met her didn't usually call her san. They always went strait to Sama or even sempai, but never san. At least no girl had ever called her that. Shizuma had always been proud of her beauty and knew that was the reason girls whom she had just met would automatically call her Sama or sempai. She had that respectable irresistible air about her that girls always fell for. This disappointed Shizuma that this girl, who was so irresistibly beautiful, didn't see it. Hermione reminded her somewhat of Nagisa the first time they had met. But Shizuma sensed something different about this girl. Yes, she was innocent like Nagisa, but more mature in so many ways. Shizuma had always liked her girls young. That's why she had picked out Nagisa from all the rest. She was young and naive about the world around her. Shizuma never really went for the girls her age, besides Miyuki, but that was a different story. Hermione was exactly her age and it bothered Shizuma that she had even the slightest attraction to her. Girls that were younger were more innocent, there emotions were high and easy to bend and manipulate. Girls her age were tougher to handle, they were older, more experienced, and much more of a challenge. Shizuma smiled. She liked challenges.

Shizuma continued to eye Hermione and then proceeded to get undressed. She slipped out of her school uniform and hung it neatly on a hanger. She unclasped her bra and cast it aside and then moved her panties down her legs and threw them into a nearby laundry basket. She could feel Hermione's eyes on her and she turned partially towards her.

"If you keep staring at me like that I might have to insist you join me." Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

_"Hermione get a grip! You've seen girls naked before." _She told herself. Shizuma smirked and moved over to her own bed climbing beneath the covers. Hermione looked up.

"You're not taking a shower?" She asked. Shizuma shook her head.

"No, I've always preferred to sleep naked." Shizuma replied with a coy smile. Hermione felt herself blush again. She had expected her roommate to be nice and they would get along good. Well, she got a nice roommate she just wasn't sure of how to handle her yet.

"I can show you around some tomorrow if you'd like." Shizuma said. Hermione looked up, the blush still evident on her cheeks, and it became even more so as Shizuma only had her legs covered by the sheet.

"U…um yeah, that would great." Hermione said and smiled. Shizuma smiled back. She was going to get this girl no matter what. Hermione would be hers. Shizuma lie down and put her arms behind her head staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Hermione-Chan."

"Goodnight Shizuma-san." Hermione stood up and a sudden wave of fatigue hit her. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. She flicked off the light and letting the towel drop from around her body, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
